Destiny
by The Mominator
Summary: Some people, no matter where they live or what they do are just destined to be together. AU...B/A Ship.
1. Is She Just A Dream

When I was writing Fate, someone asked if I was going to do this sort of story in Bobby's point of view. I thought about it and came up with this. Once again, he does not work for the NYPD. His career, yes career, will be revealed in Chapter 2.

**Chapter One**

**Is She Just A Dream**

She is standing next to the window and when she turns, his mouth is inches from hers, he leans in and kisses her. "Stop that." She places her hands on his chest and pushes him back. "What are you doing?"

"Why? Am I doing it wrong?" He leans down and brushes his lips across hers.

"I didn't mean it that way, you're delirious."

He chuckles softly. "I know isn't it great?"

"Bobby it's not right." He kisses her again. "I said it's……..oh what the hell." She reaches up, and puts her arms around his neck as he lifts her up and sets her on the windowsill, leans in and she welcomes his lips. His hands have found their way to her waist and he slides his hands underneath her sweater. She lifts up her arms and he removes the garment. With one quick motion, her breasts are exposed. He nibbles on her ear and kisses her neck while he caresses her breasts.

She leans her head back and a soft moan escapes her lips. He lays kisses on her shoulders and down to her breasts, flicking his tongue quickly over each nipple.

He steps back and cups her face in his hands. "I've been wanting to touch you like this for such a long time, you feel so good. God you're beautiful."

He lays kisses on her forehead, her eyes and then a slight smile crosses his face as his hands come under her butt and picks her up off the sill. He fiddles with her zipper. She moves his hands away and slides the zipper down. He lifts her up on the sill again and removes her boots, jeans, followed by her panties.

She grabs a hold of his shoulders, "How come I'm naked and you're fully dressed?"

He nibbles on her ear, "You have more parts to play with than I do." They laugh softly as he gets down on his knees; he slides the back of his hand on the inside of her leg from her knees to her thighs. He gently spreads her legs apart, his thumbs caressing her center. Parting it, she can feel the warmth of his breath as he flicks the tip of his tongue over her clit. She moves back on the sill, feeling that if she didn't she would fall on top of him. She feels the searching caress of his tongue. A low soft moan escapes her lips. "Bobby please...Oh God…"

He stands up, she reaches down between his legs and touches him. She smiles as he lifts and spreads her legs apart. He fingers her clit and she arches her back as two fingers slide in and out of her. "Bobby, I…." His mouth is close to hers again and she puts her hands on his face and his mouth is on hers again as he slowly enters her. The fit is tight and perfect. All that he dreamed it would be. She wraps her legs around him as she grabs onto his shoulders. He lifts her up into him as he dives in deeper, faster and harder.

"Guys, where are you?" He puts his finger up to her mouth, "Shhhhhhh."

She wants to scream with pleasure but she controls the sound and pushes herself up into him repeatedly. He groans and falls into her and buries his face in her neck as he catches his breath.

"Guys, where are you?" He helps her off the sill and hurriedly they fix themselves. "In here honey, we're in here," she says.

He jumps when he wakes, "Oh no not again." He unconsciously wipes his hand on his pants. "Shit."

"You had that dream again, didn't you?" He looks over to his right, "Damnit don't sneak up on me like that."

"I don't understand this, I really don't." she says close to tears. "We made love less that two hours ago and you come out here, fall asleep on the couch and you dream about her _again."_

His pants are still unzipped and she glances down at him, he quickly fixes himself and sits up, "Dream, it's just a dream."

"Alright I know it's a dream, once I can understand and even live with but these past weeks," she says as tears start to fill her eyes. "How many times Bobby?"

He shakes his head, "I don't know." He says very unconvincing.

"You're a rotten liar," she turns her back on him and walks into the bedroom.

He calls out to her, "I'm sorry." He lies back down on the couch, her little dog jumps up and licks his face, "I heard about being in the dog house, but this is ridiculous."

**The Next Morning**

She is sitting on the edge of the bed when he looks in the room, "What are you doing?" He says as he slowly walks in.

"You didn't come back to bed last night." She says looking only at the floor.

"I didn't think you wanted me to."

"I've been sitting here thinking………….thinking about us."

He walks over to her and sits down on the bed, he takes her hand, "I'm sorry, I don't know what else to say."

A tear is in her eye, she blinks and it rolls down her cheek, he wipes it away with his finger. "Say you'll talk to someone, please Bobby."

"Alright I will, I'll call Bernie this morning, I promise."

He reaches over and pulls her close and she lays her head on his chest. "What's on your calendar for the day?" he asks.

"I'm due in court at ten."

"Want to meet for dinner around six."

"Sounds wonderful, where?" she kisses his cheek.

"Your choice."

"How about Cellini's."

"That's fine," he leans down and kisses her. "I love you."

"I love you too Bobby," a quick glance at the clock and she exhales. "I have to go." He stands and extends his arm and lightly pulls her up. They embrace and he holds her hand as they walk out of the room.

**TBC**


	2. Dreams Are Wishes

**Chapter Two**

**Dreams Are Wishes**

He calls in and checks his messages, nothing as of one p.m. He decides to walk; he enjoys walking the streets of New York. He loosens his tie, the temperature is close to 85 but the humidity is low, perfect day for a walk. He passes by women of all shapes and sizes glancing at times and then staring, he thinks. _Is that her? _He looks closer. _No, that's not her. Jesus Christ Goren get a grip, she's just a dream. _He exhales_, but man……… what a dream. _He smiles to himself, if he were in any other city in the world people would notice but not in New York.

He stuffs his hands in his pockets and shakes his head trying hard to focus on something, anything else. It's hopeless, he suddenly remembers her face, the sadness and hurt. _Damnit_. Then another face enters his mind he smiles. Then guilt overwhelms him, _I haven't done anything wrong. Then why do I feel so guilty?_

His picks up the pace for the next few blocks, looks up and has arrived at his destination. He opens the door and the cool air is welcoming. He straightens his tie and walks slowly through the lobby. Pushes the button for the elevator and when the door opens three woman exit, he finds himself looking closely at them, _Stop it they'll think you're a pervert or something. _They smile at the tall, well-dressed man with the sweet face and sparkling brown eyes. He smiles in return and one gives him a wink.

The door closes and once again, her face enters his mind. _This is nuts, stop it! _The door opens and he walks the fifty or so feet to the office of his friend.

**The Office of Bernard White**

**Psychologist**

He opens the door to a nicely furnished room, walls covered with paintings. He scans the wall; one of the paintings is new. He smirks; _the nuts.. That is a little harsh; neurotics must be paying very well these days_. Sitting behind a large oak desk is Christine Roland.

She notices him at once. "Hi Bobby, how are you?"

Nodding his head as he extends his hand, she stands and they shake, "I'm alright, Christine. How is everything with you?"

"Good, things are good."

"Does your boss have any free time this afternoon?"

She sits back down and after a few clicks of the mouse looks up, "Actually the man with him now is his last appointment for the day."

He sits on the edge of the desk, "Excellent, so how's the baby? Nicholas, right?"

"That's right," she smiles. Appreciative that he remembered her sons' name. "He's eight months old as of yesterday."

"Eight months already, wow that went fast."

"Too bad the nine months I carried him didn't go that fast."

He laughs, "I can only imagine."

"Yeah I know, you men."

The door opens and a tall blonde man walks into the office. "Barry, you're a little early," Christine says. "I can't leave for lunch for at least twenty minutes."

"Hey it's New York and I was lucky to get a place to park." She stands up and kisses his cheek. She grabs his hand, "Barry I'd like for you to meet Bobby Goren, he's a friend of Doctor White's, Bobby this is my husband Barry."

Bobby speaks first, "It's nice to meet you and belayed congratulations to you on the birth of your son."

"Thank you, it's nice to meet you." Barry smiles.

The door to the Doctor's office opens and standing in the doorway is a small round man followed by a taller man, Bernard White, whose hair is matching his name these days.

Doctor White pats the man on the back, "I'll see you next week, same time."

The little man nods, "Thank you Doctor, thank you."

"You're welcome, Mister Harper."

Bernard looks up at the extra people standing in his waiting room. He walks over to Barry, "Barry how are you?" The men shake hands.

"Doing good Doc, how about yourself?"

"Fine thank you."

He turns to Bobby, "What's up?" They shake hands.

"Can I buy you lunch?"

"Well considering it's my turn," Bernie pauses as he pats his arm. "Sure." He turns to Christine, "I have a date for lunch and it looks as if you have one also. You two can leave now just remember to put on the answering machine, Christine."

"Yes Doctor."

Bobby turns and he and Barry shake hands, "It was nice to meet you Barry. Enjoy your lunch."

"Thank you, nice to meet you, see you soon Doc."

"Good seeing you Barry," he turns. "Bobby come in my office for a minute I have to finish something."

Bobby follows him into the office and closes the door behind him. Bernie sits at his desk and proceeds to write some notes, Bobby takes a seat in front of the desk, "So, what is that guy's psychosis?"

Bernie looks up and Bobby has a grin on his face a mile wide. "Funny, you're funny." Bernie laughs, the times and tales that these two army buddies have had. "Alright ole Buddy, what's up?"

He shakes his head, "No not here, ok I need to have a drink," he pauses. "Or two or three."

"Shit what did you do?" Bobby stares his friend down, "Ok, ok," he puts up his hands. "Can I ask a question, is this friend to friend or doctor to…"

"I…a little of both." Bobby stands, "Come on, you ready?"

"So where are we going dear?"

"I think you may need time on a couch you crazy bastard."

**Shorty's Pub**

"Do you want to get a table?"

Bobby shakes his head, "No let's sit at the end of the bar." The drinks arrive and Bobby, at first, sips his drink. Bernie is a very curious man, not unlike his friend and his patience is slowly waning. "Alright you've had enough to drink, come on man talk."

Bobby leans forward, "Alright, I've been having this, no these dreams, not every night but quite often." He finishes the drink in the glass, he catches the bartenders' eye and it is refilled.

"Ok….is it a nightmare?"

"No," he looks to his right then changes his position so that he is facing his friend, he whispers, "Sex, it's a sex dream."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"Tell that to Linda." He lays his head on his hand and scratches the back of his head.

Bernie grabs his arm, "Whoa, you mean it's not about Linda?"

He exhales then shakes his head. Bernie starts laughing takes a quick glance at his friend who finds no humor in the remark, "Sorry, I'm sorry but I have to ask? You're having dreams about another woman and you told your girlfriend that they weren't about her?"

"Yeah I did."

"Jesus Christ Bobby for an intelligent man," Bernie expels a long breath. "Sometimes you amaze me. You're just too goddamn honest."

"The way I see it now….it's as if….she thinks I'm having an affair."

Bernie says with a serious tone, "Are you?"

Bobby chuckles lightly, "Yeah with myself."

"It's physical?"

"Yeah, shit man what the hell's the matter with me. I am forty-five years old, not a teenager. Son of a bitch." He takes a long sip of his drink. "I thought that if I told her they were about someone else….they would go away, over a month and I'm still having them."

"So who is she?"

"I have no idea."

The bartender speaks, "Do you guys want anything to eat?"

"Yes I've have a chicken salad on wheat bread," Bernie says.

Bobby looks at his friend, "Chicken salad?" he smirks, "Give me a double bacon cheeseburger."

"Coming right up, guys."

"Thanks Marty," Bobby says.

Bernie has to give it back, "Hell Bobby why don't you just inject the fat and cholesterol in your veins."

"Right now I don't really care." He runs his fingers though his hair. "I have more important shit on my mind."

"Could she be someone we met in the army?"

"Like I remember half the woman that I…. I've never seen her before. She doesn't look familiar to me at all."

"Does she at least resemble Linda?"

"No," he covers his face with his hands. "What's the matter with me?"

"She must be someone really special I mean I am an old married man but Linda….tall, nice figure, intelligent woman. She's a lawyer for Christ sake and from what I can see, being a guy, don't tell my wife, but she's easily an 8, no make that a 9."

"Is that supposed to be funny?"

"Bobby come on man," Bernie takes a sip of his drink. "I think you're making too much out of this."

"Then why do I feel so guilty?"

The bartender sets their lunch orders in front of them. "I don't know ole buddy, you tell me?"

"Can't you just answer my question, why do you have to give me that psychologist line?"

Bernie takes a bite of his sandwich, "It's a…. sorry…. no it's the right question, why do you feel guilty?"

"I don't…they…. the dreams they are so real and they don't take place in normal settings that people have sex." Bobby picks up his burger and Bernie stays silent patiently waiting for him to continue. "One place looks like an old abandoned building and it's said between us that we know it's not right and off in the distance I…. we hear another person, to me it sounds like a little girl. She is looking for us and we continue doing what we're doing trying to be as quiet as possible."

"Is that when it ends?"

He takes a bite of his burger, chews, wipes his mouth then swallows. "Almost, she says, in here. We're in here honey. Then I wake up."

"You may think that you are ready for a commitment to Linda," he pauses. "But maybe you're not and you feel that there is still someone else out there for you and that _she_ is the one."

"That's it, that's all you got…good thing I'm not paying you for this, come to think of it I am," he chuckles. "Buy your own damn lunch."

"Come on Bobby," he pats him on the arm. "Like you didn't think of that yourself."

"Yeah, I..." he rubs his face and as he picks up his drink he catches a news story on the television. " Hey Marty could you turn that up for me?"

"Sure."

"_A bomb went off eleven fifteen this morning. According to the NYPD, bomb squad a message was found at ten fifteen and that is when Mister Franklin Ogden called the police. The squad was not able to locate the bomb in time. No injuries to any person but the building and all it contents have been destroyed."_

He takes out his cell phone, and punches in the numbers, after a few rings, "_Assistant Director Long's office_."

"Afternoon Clair, its Bobby Goren, is he in?"

"_Yes he is Bobby but he's on the phone right now. Wish to hold?"_

"Yes, please." Bobby picks at his burger.

"How come you don't program your phone?" Bernie asks.

"I lost the instructions, it's a pain in the ass, you still have to remember what the codes are, pick one."

The phone connects, _"Long."_

"This bombing in Brooklyn, why didn't you leave me a message?"

"_Because you never check your messages, Goren."_

"Well I did today, then why didn't you call me?"

"_I've been calling you all afternoon."_

"I have my phone," he pulls it away and takes a closer look. Resumes his conversation, "Shit, this isn't my phone. Linda must have mine in her briefcase. Anyway it's one of Kendall's isn't it, he left a note."

"_Yes it looks like one of his masterpieces; I have already phoned the NYPD…."_

"Yeah the NYPD bomb squad, where can I…………"

"_Major Case has sent in two of their detectives."_

"How did Major Case get involved?"

"_The owner, Ogden is a retired cop." _

"Alright I could use the help. When and where?

"_You are to meet Danny Ross for a briefing at 9 a.m. tomorrow morning. One police plaza, the eleventh floor."_

"I'll be there," he closes the phone. "This should prove very interesting." He replaces the phone in his jacket pocket.

"What?" Bernie says.

"I've been thinking about joining Major Case."

Bernie frowns, "You're leaving the FBI?"

"Maybe, no one knows except you and Linda?" He finishes his second drink, Marty nods and Bobby refuses.

"Have you talked this over with Long?"

"No not yet."

"Wow, I must say I am surprised, why?"

"Mostly it's the traveling, it was alright ten years ago but not anymore, plus Deputy Commissioner Leland Dockerty asked me."

"What did you say?"

"I said I'd think about it."

**One Police Plaza**

**That Afternoon**

Detective Alexandra Eames and her partner Detective Mike Logan arrive at the station, they have just returned from the bombing site. Alex pulls out her chair and sits down. "Yuck," she says as she flips open her computer.

"What yuck?" Mike says who is standing beside her desk.

"I smell like smoke," she looks to him and sniffs. "So do you."

He lifts up his arm and takes a sniff of his jacket sleeve, "Yeah you're right."

"After I fill out this report," Alex says. "I'm going home to change."

A voice is heard from across the room, "Logan, phone call. Line two."

"Thanks," He lightly touches her shoulder. "Be right back."

Alex folds down the computer and stands, "Logan." He looks up. She points toward the elevator mouthing the words, "I'm leaving."

Ross exits his office, scans the squad room, he spots Alex first, jogs up to her, "Eames," she turns.

"Yes sir."

"Are you leaving?"

"I was hoping to change my clothes the smoke odor is making me nauseous."

"I can understand that." He steps back and smiles.

"You see, I mean smell what I'm referring too."

He nods, "But before you leave a quick word with you and your partner."

She follows him back through the squad room, Mike has since finished his phone call, Ross waves for him and Mike acknowledges by nodding his head.

Alex speaks before Mike enters, "News about our new partners Captain?"

"No Eames, not yet." Mike opens the door and takes the seat next to her.

Ross sits on the edge of his desk, "I have just received a phone call from Harrison Long, assistant director of the New York City branch of the FBI. That bombing case you guys looked over today has the markings of a serial bomber that the FBI has been trailing for ten years."

"Ten years," Mike says with a tone of sarcasm.

"Yes Logan, the agent on the case as of the past six months will be arriving tomorrow morning. He has been investigating a man by the name of Howard Kendall. He suspects that Kendall, in the past ten years is responsible for fifteen bombings in the tri-state area. The feds are sure that the bombing at the book store is number sixteen."

"We have to give the case over to him?"

"Logan I am not going to stand by and watch a pissing match, we help him he helps us and we get the son of a bitch off the streets, understand."

Alex stays quiet, Mike just nods. Ross walks around his desk and sits down, "That's all, see you in the morning."

**Shorty's Pub**

Bernie takes a glance at his watch, "Do you realize we've been here for almost three hours."

"Really, we'll this day is shot to hell."

Bernie opens his wallet and pulls out a twenty, Bobby grabs it, "It's on me, remember?"

"Thanks, man. Talk to you tomorrow."

"Thanks for listening, Bernie I appreciate it." The men shake hands and Bernie leaves, Bobby pays the tab and takes to walking the streets again. He tries to call Linda, after the third try and two hours later, she finally answers, _"Hello."_

"Hi, it's me."

She smiles, _"Hi me, where are you?"_

"On East 54th street outside the restaurant, where are you?"

"_I'm at the apartment, I was just going to call you, my Mom just called, Dad has taken a stumble down the stairs and he's in the hospital."_

"Is he alright? Did he break any thing?"

"_He broke his leg but Mom is the one freaking out." _

"Are you going to drive up to Connecticut tonight?"

"_She sounds so scared, do you mind?"_

"No of course not, I understand. I should be home within the hour, will you still be there?"

"_Yes I will, it's really strange too because the Judge adjourned court until Monday."_

"That is strange."

When he arrives at the apartment, he finds an overnight bag next to the door, "Linda?"

"Bobby, I'll be right out." She walks into the room her long brown hair pulled up into a ponytail. He has to smile, _damn she is gorgeous._

He walks up to her and takes her hand, "You're going up there to think about what's happening aren't you?"

At first, she wants to lie but he has been so honest with her that he deserves the truth. "Yes I am, you have doubts about us, admit it?"

"Yes, yes I do. It has nothing to do with you it's me," he smiles and caresses her cheek. "Please believe me."

She takes his hand and kisses his palm, "I believe you."

He can see a tear in her eye; "You can't drive up there alone."

"Jackie has volunteered to drive me up."

She turns one last time, "Bobby, when I get back on Sunday I will move some of my stuff out."

"Linda, I'm sorry."

"I know you are…. you are a sweet, caring, gentle man Bobby and I have to say that I appreciate your honestly, thank you for not lying to me. I didn't like hearing about her but at least you thought enough about me to be truthful."

"Linda she's not real."

She bends down to pick up the bag, "Yes she is. She's in your thoughts, not me." He reaches and takes the bag from her and proceeds to follow her out into the hall and into the elevator. She puts her hand up, "No." Takes the bag from him and kisses his cheek. "Stay here, please."

The door closes.

The word LOSER echoes through his mind throughout the night. He makes himself a roast beef sandwich for dinner, but only eats half of it. When he finally falls asleep, his dreams are not of the mysterious woman. He wakes early, takes a shower and heads out the door to the nearest diner.

**One Police Plaza**

**8:45 A.M.**

After stopping off in reception, he is given a visitors pass, finds the elevator and hits the button for the eleventh floor. The elevator door opens, _I have a job to do, keep thinking that and maybe you can make it through this day._

As he walks into the squad room he asks a fair-haired woman, where he may find Captain Ross, she escorts the tall stranger to his office. She shrugs her shoulders then feels somewhat embarrassed, "I don't think he's in yet." She points to the visitors' room, "You can wait in here." She opens the door. "May I get you a cup of coffee?"

"No thank you." Her first thought is to leave him alone in the room; she pulls out a chair and sits down. He leans forward "You don't have to sit here with me, just tell me what he looks like and when I see him I'll introduce myself."

She smiles, "Let's see, he's a tad taller than me, brown curly hair." She whispers, "I feel he still thinks it's the eighties." A hearty laugh escapes him and she sits back in the chair. She sees him point, "Like that guy?"

She turns her body then stands, "Exactly like that guy."

"I see what you mean."

She reaches for the door but he grabs the handle first, opens it and she smiles, "Thank you." He follows her to Ross's office, she knocks on his door. He has just taken off his jacket and he motions her to enter. "Yes Detective Norris."

"Captain this is Robert Goren, he has an appointment with you."

"Yes that is correct, thank you Detective." He holds out his hand, "I'm Captain Ross, it's nice to meet you Special Agent."

"Captain, Bobby will be fine."

Ross points to the seat in front of his desk, "Please sit."

Ross notices him checking his watch. Ross starts to feel uncomfortable. He notices Logan enter the squad room, "Excuse me."

"Sure."

He changes his position so he can watch. Ross is walking side by side with a tall dark haired man, in a horrible tailored suit, he thinks. He then turns his back on the door, smiling to himself. The door opens and he stands. "Special Agent Robert Goren, Detective Mike Logan." Bobby holds out his hand and Mike accepts graciously, "Detective Logan."

"Goren, it's a pleasure."

Bobby speaks first, "Captain I was informed that two detectives were assigned to this case."

"Yes that is correct, Logan's partner, Detective Eames had a prior commitment this morning." He checks the time. "She should be here within the hour."

Bobby opens his leather case and pulls out a file five inches thick. "So far this is what I have been able to connect to Kendall," he passes out written reports of each bombing with photos attached. "My biggest problem is of course," he exhales. "I can't find the bastard."

Logan and Ross have to nod at the thorough and well-written reports on each case. Bobby is just about to speak, when the door to Ross's office opens.

"Detective Eames, everything alright?"

"Yes Captain, thank you. Everything is fine."

Bobby grabs a few of the papers and places some on Ross's desk then closes his case. He tucks it under his arm. "Detective Alexandra Eames," she walks further into the room. "This is Robert Goren of the FBI." Bobby stands and turns, his eyes widen, _Oh my God I don't believe this…. it's her, she's not a dream, maybe I'm dreaming now_.

Alex holds her hand out and he hesitates, he takes a quick glance once again and she frowns. He takes her hand and shakes it gently. "Sorry, Detective, you remind me of someone I went to college with," _Nice one Goren hope she buys it_. "Pardon me it's nice to meet you."

She smiles at his sincerity, "It's alright, it's very nice to meet you." He has yet to let go of her hand, she looks down, he pulls it away. "She must have been someone very special." Alex says.

His smile is sweet and she winks, _Oh if you only knew, holy shit._

Ross takes his seat behind the desk, Mike immediately sits down, Bobby offers his seat to her and she accepts, "Thank you." Bobby backs up, rubs his face trying to remember what it was he was about to say before _she_ came into the room. He sets his case down on Ross's desk and sees the sketch of Kendall. He pats the photo with his hand, _That's it_. Ross, Logan and Eames are watching him with much curiosity.

"What I would like to do is put a sketch that I have on the news, I tried it in New Jersey but got no where, maybe someone, somewhere in New York City has seen this guy."

Ross sits quiet while Eames and Logan relay their findings at the scene. Bobby listens half-heartedly, he purposely avoids her gaze, praying now that she doesn't feel uncomfortable. When he does look up he remembers his dreams, he has to smile. _Stop it; she'll think you're out of your mind. Oh God maybe I am._

He abruptly turns around, Ross, Logan and Eames respond with surprise. He pulls the chair that is near the window next to her, he sits down, tilts his head to catch her eye. She reacts and he sits back feeling more at ease. "I am confident that Kendall is indeed the culprit of this latest bombing." He says.

**TBC**


	3. Uncomfortable Situation

**Chapter Three**

**Uncomfortable Situation**

His feeling of comfort is short lived. He fidgets in the chair. The thought of them together enters his mind once again. _Just discuss the case as quickly as possible and get the hell out of here._

Alex picks up a stack of papers and shuffles through them, "You put all this together in six months."

"Yes, yes I did," he answers her staring straight ahead.

"Wow, this is amazing. I take it you really get involved with your cases."

A compliment from her and he smiles, he starts to feel a twinge of comfort. He sits back in the chair, "I know more about this guy than my own father."

"Was he born in New York?"

"No, he spent the first ten years of his life in Connecticut then his father died. Less than a year later, his mother remarried. The family moved to Jersey. As devastating as it was for him to lose his father, after his mother remarried, he in essence lost her also."

"What sets him off?" Logan asks.

"What did set him off is the real question. He has a plan, his bombing's are thought out and organized, they are focused on buildings and the contents inside, material things, no person has ever been injured, financially yes but not physically." He picks up the leather case off Ross's desk, "His first bombing was the house that he lived in until he was ten." He sits forward in the chair and places the open case on his lap. "The second was his pre-school then his elementary school…………" he briefly but in detail retells the events of the fifteen bombings. "Up to three years ago, I can trace his work record. Unless he has won the lottery, which I tend to doubt he has to be working somewhere, using another name." As he speaks he hands out papers to the two Detectives and also Ross. "All of his previous jobs have been in retail, which is perfect for him, a business where employees come and go. After checking through his employment record, he has held positions in three types of retail stores, books, art and music. I have composed a list of places of business that he may have worked. Granted the list is long but I had to start somewhere and being that the last two bombings have been in New York I believe that he is living here which is the ideal city for him, he can go about his business without being noticed."

"The damage to each building looks identical." Alex says.

"Very observant Detective, he places the bomb in the back room using the same kind of materials," he points to the photo. "As you can see," he can smell the scent of lavender on her. He sits back. "The windows have been blow out, however the front of the building is intact, he mainly wants to destroy the contents inside."

She holds up the photos and as he takes them from her, his finger touches her hand. He just watches as they wave their way down to the floor, as he bends down to pick them up the rest of the reports and photos find their way out of the case and onto the floor. _Great that's just great. _He finds it hard to look at her as she squats down and helps him to pick up the papers and photos. She hands him a stack and he nods his head, "Thank you."

She smiles but he doesn't see it, "No problem." She says with a lilt in her voice. He quickly stuffs the material back into his case leaving out the sketch and the addresses of the stores that he feels Kendall may strike. He turns to Ross, "Maybe your detectives can talk to some of these business owners, they may have seen Kendall recently, he may have worked there or he has applied for a position."

He exhales then turns slowly. "Detectives," he holds out his hand not wanting to make eye contact with her. Mike and Alex stand, she takes his hand, "Alex, Agent Goren." He looks up and sees her eyes for the first time, warm and welcoming. He smiles then says, "Bobby," shakes her hand, forgetting for a moment that there are two other people in the room.

Mike's voice brings him back, "Goren, while Eames and I are walking our asses off what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to look over the scene; I should be back in a few hours." Once again he holds her hand longer than he should. Bobby releases her hand and takes a step back, Alex watches him intensely, "At one time that list was five pages, it is now two, it's called leg work if you want to do it Detective do it. If you don't," he shrugs his shoulders. "Don't, it was a suggestion." Bobby gets shoulder to shoulder with Logan, he stops. Looking straight ahead, "Hopefully the first name on the list doesn't receive a bomb threat tonight." He takes a step forward, then stops suddenly, "Also, I don't believe," he tilts his head. "No….I know for certain Logan," he leans his head in to catch his eye, "I don't answer to you."

He opens the door then turns, "Captain, Alex." He nods his head, leaves the office closing the door behind him.

Alex at first tries to suppress her laughter then she thinks why? She laughs aloud, taking quick glances up at him.

"You find something funny, Eames?"

"Why? Why would you think that?" she covers her mouth.

Ross picks up the list; "I agree with Agent Goren sometimes a little leg work is the answer." He holds out the list and Alex moves forward and takes the papers from his hand. "I……" the phone rings. "Hold on," he holds his finger in the air as he picks up the phone. "Ross…..yes he is." He puts the call on hold, "Logan you have a phone call, Mike steps forward as Ross points, "Out there, take it out there."

Alex turns to leave, "Detective Eames a moment, please?"

"Yes sir."

"Please sit." Ross leans back in the chair, "I take it you two aren't getting along any better."

"Captain I will admit that he is a good cop but he's stubborn, arrogant and domineering." She points behind her, "You see the disrespect he shows people, calling him Goren. Bobby calls him Detective and Logan tosses his title away. A title that he earned, just as much as Logan has earned his."

Ross frowns, _Bobby. "_You had asked before about your new partners, they should both be here by the end of the month.

"What is the delay?"

"Of the three potential replacements two are on cases that are priority one and the third is in the hospital with pneumonia."

Alex leaves Ross's office and Detective Norris, who was the first person to meet Bobby, asks her, "Want to grab some lunch?"

Alex looks across the room, Logan is either still on the phone or he has received another one, she's not sure. She sets the list down, "Sure Kim, where?"

**Hennessey's Tavern**

"So," Kim Norris says. "How was Mister FBI man?"

Alex sets down the menu, "How did you know he was in the FBI and why?"

"I met him at the elevator and showed him to Ross's office," she scans the menu. "The special looks good." She takes a sip of her drink, "I'm curious, he seemed like a nice guy, hopefully I didn't read him wrong and he's one of those arrogant, SOB's. You know the kind, we're lowly cops and he's a fed."

Alex smiles remembering the hundreds of papers and photos that ended up on the floor. Then the look on his face, much like a little boy who spilt milk all over the dining room table. She leans forward, "I can think of three words to describe him, brilliant, dedicated," she laughs to herself. "And adorable."

Norris laughs, "Yes he is very attractive."

"No I don't mean on the outside, he's different from any cop or fed I have ever met………..he's a very unusual character."

"Huh?"

"When he was discussing the case he had an air of confidence. Then," The waiter speaks "Good afternoon are you ready to order?"

Kim and Alex pick up their menus; Alex shakes her head, "No, not yet."

"Me either, give us a minute, please."

"Certainly."

A cell phone rings; Kim digs in her purse, checks the number, "It's Roger." She hits the answer button, "Roger whatever it is, no."

"_Kim I just wanted to tell you that I have received the papers and I will sign them."_

"Thank you Roger, my lunch is getting cold; I'll call you later, goodbye."

"_Goodbye Kim." _She closes the phone

Alex sits and waits, "Well," Kim says. "He finally agrees to the divorce." She replaces the phone in her purse.

"Kim I don't know what to say congratulations or I'm sorry."

Kim leans forward, "Then what?"

Alex gives her a puzzled look. "What?"

"The FBI man, you were going to say something and you ended with then………."

She frowns then remembers, "He seems like a shy little boy. I don't mean immature." The waiter returns and she orders a shrimp salad, Kim still undecided at the time says, "That sounds good." she hands her menu to the waiter. "I'll have the same."

Alex sits back holding her glass of ice tea with two hands, she smiles thinking of the tall, well-dressed man with the sweet face and sparkling brown eyes. "He speaks volumes with his eyes; he's very charming and sincere." She leans forward. "As he was holding my hand," Kim interrupts. "Holding your hand?"

"Yes I held out my hand for him to shake then I asked him to call me Alex, he asked me to call him Bobby. He held my hand Kim, he didn't want to let go, I think he wanted to say something but he never did." She chuckles, "I could feel Logan's stare burning a hole in the back of my head."

**TBC**


	4. Uneasiness Released

**Chapter Four**

**Uneasiness Released**

On the outside, he stands tall and confident. On the inside, his nerves are raw and a sickly feeling is in the pit of his stomach. He walks at an even pace through the squad room.

Detective Norris catches his eye, he nods. She smiles and he manages a slight grin and wave. He takes a long breath then pushes the button on the elevator. The door opens, he steps inside, _alone at last. _For a moment he stands motionless clutching his leather case, _I just touched her hand and my entire body started to tremble_. He rubs his forehead then pushes the button for the garage.

After existing the elevator he realizes that his car is not here, he walked. _Jesus Christ, how the hell do you get out of here?_ He takes a step forward; _this is not my day_, he sees an exit sign. He enjoys walking but not through a putrid garage of gas fumes. He hears the elevator door, turns slowly, _please not her_. A tall gray haired man exits, _damn it's not her_. He walks back to the elevator and pushes the button for the first floor.

The temperature outside has increased, the sights and sounds of the city, clears his head if only for a moment. The sound of air brakes on a bus causes him to look up; he walks to the end of the curb. _Maybe I should just step in front of the bus. _He laughs_, Nah, too messy_. He starts his trek, after a few blocks he decides to hail a cab. _It's too hot out here._

**Ogden's Book Store**

The scene of the crime has been taped off, CSU investigators are collecting evidence. He shows his ID, and slowly and cautiously, he walks through the rubble. He has had many partners in the past but when it comes to picking and poking though rubble of this nature, he would rather not have to point out things of interest to him. Most times his partner sees no relevance to what he feels is important. He makes notes and from time to time will call to a CSU investigator to either bag it or photograph it. Three hours later and Special Agent Robert Goren has examined every square inch of the destruction.

Remnants of the bomb recovered yesterday have been examined. He receives a message, Tim Bradshaw from the crime lab, informs him that the explosive contained the same ingredients as the previous fifteen bombings. If it's not Kendall it's his twin.

He checks through his notes and once again hails a cab and gives the driver Ogden's address. He walks up the flight of steps and admires the sixty-year old brownstone. He pushes the bell and a woman answers the door. He introduces himself and the Russian immigrant housekeeper informs him that Mister and Misses Ogden had left that morning for a day trip upstate. He thanks her and as he walks down the steps, he comes to realize that Shorty's is only a few blocks away. A hunger pain accompanies his thought. He pulls out his cell phone, checks his messages. _None_. He decides to phone Ross and inform him of his findings.

He enters the Pub and after a few minutes, his eyes come into focus.

Marty covers the bar like a hurdler. "Hey Bobby, what can I get you?"

"Harps, on tap."

He receives his pint of beer and takes a long drink. He sets the mug down and scans the bar, _not many people out at this hour_. He frowns, _what the hell time is it? _He checks his watch,_ six-forty five_. A hand touches his shoulder, a reflex action and the body that the hand is attached to ends up on the floor. He looks down. Bernie's face is red as Bobby holds out his hand to help his friend to his feet. "Sorry man, but you shouldn't sneak up on people."

"Jesus, Goren."

"Hey I apologized," he picks up his mug of beer. "What the hell are you doing here?" He looks around the bar. "Where's Janet?"

"She left this morning for Arizona, her Mom was admitted to the hospital with acute appendicitis."

"Did it rupture?"

"No. Her Dad is helpless with out her and she went to take care of him." Bernie pats Bobby's back, "So….any more dreams?"

"No," he gets Marty's attention. "Since yesterday, Linda is moving out and." He finishes his beer. "I met her."

Bernie laughs, thinking his friend is B.S.'ing him. "Yeah right." He takes a glance at Bobby and he is not amused. Bernie grabs his arm and pulls him, "Come on let's grab a booth. I have to hear this."

Bobby pulls his arm away, "This isn't a joke man."

"Hey I'm sorry." Bernie puts his arms up in defense.

Bobby feeling defeated, "Oh go on, lead the way." They take an empty booth across from the bar. He slides into the seat, "She's a cop. She and I with her partner are investigating that bombing, remember yesterday."

Bobby pauses and Bernie is staring at him, with his mouth open, he points, "Tell me, is that the look you give your patients when they tell you something?"

"I'm sorry but this is fascinating, you had a physic dream."

Bobby leans forward and whispers, "I touched her hand and…. man this is embarrassing, I felt like I was in high school, too nervous to be near her, then because God loves to mess with me." He frowns as he remembers, "I had a stack of papers in my hand and they ended up on the floor. As I bent down to pick them up, all the crap in my case followed."

"Did she say something or give you a look?"

"No," he sits back and shakes his head.

"If I were you, when this case is over ask her out."

"Oh please, I'm not her type at all, she probably thinks I'm a big geek."

"You just said she didn't,………….What did she do?"

"She helped me to pick them up."

"So what's the problem?"

"She was just being polite."

A look of terror crosses his face, Bernie, taps his arm, "What the hell is the matter?"

Not taking his eyes away from the person that has just walked into the Pub, he says, "Remember how I said God loves to mess with me?"

Bernie nods, "Yeah, shit man, what is it?"

"It's her, she just walked in," Bobby looks over his shoulder. "Is there a back door?"

Bernie shakes his head then changes his position to look. "Don't look," Bobby says glancing in Alex's direction once again. "Alright you can look, now."

"She's very attractive," he says as he takes a long look at the petite blonde haired woman at the end of the bar.

"No shit," Bobby picks up his mug of beer. "What did you think? I'd have dreams of Two Ton Tilly."

Bernie laughs then turns to look again, "That's her type." Bobby says of the tall well-built stud that she is talking with.

Bernie smirks, "How the hell do you know that?"

"I'm a profiler, remember?"

"You told me profiling is not a science." Before Bernie turns away from Alex's form, she tosses her drink in the studs face. Bernie looks back at his friend with a smirk.

"That doesn't mean anything," Bobby says. "Are you sure there isn't a back door."

"Positive, why?"

Bobby lowers his head, "Because she's coming this way."

"Hi Bobby," she says pleasantly.

He looks up, "Alex, h….h….how are you?"

"Fine thank you."

"Bernie White," he motions to him. "Alex Eames."

Bernie stands, "It's nice to meet you Alex, would you like to join us?"

A somber expression crosses his face. _Mental note. _He scratches the back of his head. _Kill Bernie_.

"Yes," her smile is sweet. "Yes, I would. Thank you."

_Please don't sit next to me, Oh God_. He slides as close to the wall as possible. A moment of silence, _think of something to say_. Gesturing with his head, "That guy, friend of yours?"

"We use to date."

Bobby gives Bernie a complacent look. Alex continues, "Jerk. The guy's head is so big I can't believe he was able to get through the door."

Bobby laughs aloud, "I…. I…. I'm sorry."

She pats his hand, "For what, the guy may be good looking, but he knows it and…I can't believe I spend six months," all of a sudden her face gets a little red. "Of my life on that loser."

Bobby takes a quick sip of beer, "Is he a cop?"

She nudges him on the arm, "Is that a shot at the NYPD?" She says with a lilt in her voice.

He presses his back to the wall and looks into her eyes, "No…I was just asking."

Her smile is sincere and sweet.

"Alex would you like a drink?" Bernie asks.

"Yes I would, a Cosmo, please."

"Bobby, you ready for another beer?"

He shakes his head, "No not yet."

Silence, uncomfortable. They speak at the same time, "So." They laugh nervously.

"You really think that this guy Kendall is responsible for the bomb at Ogden's book store?"

"Yes, I am. The same ingredients were used to make this bomb as in all the others, plus the note and the position of the explosive. I have no doubt in my mind that Kendall is responsible."

Bernie returns, "Alex, here you go."

She smiles, "Thank you Bernie." She takes a sip, "Oh that tastes good."

_Keep discussing the case so you have something to talk about_, "Alex were you able to convince your partner to question some of the store owners on the list."

"Yes, I was. After he thought about it he knew that it had to done." She picks up the menu, "Did you guys eat yet?"

"No," they same simultaneously.

Bobby calls over a waitress and they order their food, he orders another beer. He sucks down the last of the liquid in the mug. "Alex, how long have you and Logan been partners?"

"Too long," she says into her drink.

"What?"

"It's just temporary. My partner retired and his partner is on maternity leave. Upstairs assured us that it would take only a week or so for us to get reassigned. Well a month later and we're still paired up." She finishes her drink. "Don't get me wrong, he's not a bad guy. Hell, he's a good cop but something's missing. I….we can't figure it out. Maybe we're too much alike."

_There is no way in hell that you are anything like that guy. _"It happens," he adjusts his tie. "In the twelve years I've been with the FBI, six partners," He shrugs his shoulders, "Some times I think I…. I irritate people." He winks at her, "You can laugh if you want."

She nods her head, "Ok." She laughs aloud. "Yes, I think we can add Logan to that list."

"No, really? You think so?"

The food arrives and the conversation changes from sports to politics to their careers. He has loosened his tie along with his inward mind-set. They decide to skip dessert. Bernie and Bobby's hands meet on top of the tab, "It's my turn." Bernie says.

Bobby sits back in the seat; "Ok you're not going to get an argument from me."

Alex opens her bag and removes her wallet, Bernie holds up his hand, "No Alex I got it."

"Thank you Bernie." She slides out of the booth then holds out her hand. "Bernie it was nice to meet you and thanks again for dinner."

"You are very welcome." He gives her a fatherly grin.

She turns her attention to Bobby, "See you tomorrow, right?" She extends her hand. _Walk her to the door, no too corny_. He takes her hand and gently shakes it. "Good night Alex, see you in the morning."

"Want my honest opinion," Bernie says as they watch her walk out the door.

Bobby slides out of the booth, "No….but you'll tell me anyway."

"I will repeat what I said before, after this case is over ask her out. She'll go." Bernie stands then puts his hand on his friends shoulder as they walk toward the exit. "She doesn't think you're a geek."

Bobby stops, removes Bernie's hand, "Do you hear the way we're talking." He pushes the door open, "High school, it's just like high school."

Bernie pushes his friend on the back, "Yeah well….you what woman say about us guys, we never grow up."

They cross the street, _She was not only being polite, she was being herself_. "Tomorrow won't be such a bad day after all."

"Huh? What did you say?"

Bobby waves him off, "Where exactly are we walking to?"

"My car."

"Your car? Where did you park? Jersey."

Bernie points, "Here, I parked here."

"Good you can give me a ride home."

The old friends stay silent as Bernie drives out of downtown Manhattan. As they cross over the bridge into Brooklyn. Bobby speaks. "You want to know something Bernie. The dreams were pure lust and sex; she wasn't anything more than an object. She is not an object. She's a real person a very special person who is playful, funny, sweet," he chuckles. "And a little shy." He pauses. "I know I just met her……………"

"I told you more than once ole buddy," Bernie points his finger in the air. Bobby interjects, "Yeah I know….after the case is over, ask her out."

**TBC**


	5. Is She The One?

**Chapter Five**

**Is She The One?**

**Bobby's Apartment**

He arrives at his apartment and there to greet him at the door is her dog, a two-year-old Shih Tzu. "Hey Bitsy, man I forgot all about you," he checks his watch then scans the apartment. "You didn't poop on my floor did you?"

The dog continues to jump on his leg. "Alright, alright, damn. Where did I put your leash?" As he walks out of the apartment, he meets sixteen-year-old Lindsay Cooper, his next-door neighbor. She smiles at the sight. "Hey Lindsay want to make twenty bucks?"

She laughs, "I'll walk him Bobby but I'm not going to pick up his poop." They walk side by side down the hall; "I can't blame you for that."

"Where's Linda?"

"She went to visit her parents for a few days and why she forgot her dog is beyond me."

**Later That Night**

No dreams again tonight, in a way he misses them, but now that he has found her what is he to do. He finally falls asleep around one A.M. on the couch. The phone rings, he fumbles in the dark and knocks it off the cradle. "Shit," not wanting to but he has no choice. He puts on the light. "Yeah, I mean hello."

"_Bobby its Nancy Vinton from Dell Warren."_

" Nancy?" he blinks his eyes to focus on the time. "Four thirty five," he sits up suddenly. "What happened? Is she alright?"

"_She was found early this morning roaming the halls, she is very upset."_

"Upset?" he rubs his eyes, "Upset about what? She hasn't called me."

"_I asked her to call you and she said, he should call me."_

"Yeah that sounds like Mom but this roaming the halls thing what the hell is that about." She hesitates, "Nancy are you there?"

"_She had a visitor yesterday afternoon and since then she's been restless. One minute she doesn't want to bother you, then the next she expects you to be here."_

"I can just guess who the visitor was." He exhales, "Give me a couple of hours, Nancy. We will talk more about this when I get up there, I'd say it's been nice talking to you…but..."

"_I know Bobby, I'm sorry."_

He returns the phone to the cradle, lies down on the couch, "Roaming the halls?"

**Dell Warren Center **

The drive upstate can take up to two hours, but at this hour of the morning, he arrives sixty-five minutes after he left Brooklyn. Bobby arrives at the Dell Warren Center where his mother, Frances who suffers from schizophrenia, resides. The parking lot is empty, _gee where should I park_, he laughs to himself.

He opens the door and walks quickly through the lobby, no receptionist at this hour; he meets up with Greg, the security guard. "Morning Greg."

"Mister Goren," Greg nods than glances at his watch.

Bobby pats his arm, "Yeah I know, it's early. Can you page Nancy Vinton for me, please."

"Certainly."

"Nancy Vinton, you are needed in the front lobby."

A few minutes pass and Nurse Vinton, arrives, "Bobby, when you say you'll be here in a couple of hours," she looks at her watch. "You really mean it."

"How many times have I told you people that he is not to visit her alone," he says exasperated."

He walks past her, she jogs a few steps to catch up. "After Frank left she became very upset. She refuses to speak with us. She only wants to talk to you." His strides are long and she has trouble keeping in step, "We asked her if she wanted to see him and she was excited about it."

"Of course she was," he stops unexpectedly. "Jesus Christ Nancy."

She turns back to face him, "Bobby………."

"She's always gets excited when he visits," he turns from her gaze. "So few and far between," he mumbles. A few more steps and he is outside her door. "He's her son but every time, every Goddamn time, this happens, he has a way of conniving money from her, not that she has much, but still." He knocks softly on the door, then slowly opens it. Thinking she would be lying on the bed, he finds her pacing around the room, "Mom."

She looks toward the door, "Oh Bobby," she opens her arms for a hug. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you, why are you causing trouble?" he says with a grin. A quick glance around the room and it is in disarray along with her appearance, her hair is messy, no makeup and her clothes don't match, which is very unusual for her.

"Some man came to see me yesterday," Bobby turns when he hears the door open. "Or was it the day before?" She holds her hand to her forehead, "I don't remember."

He takes her by the arm and leads her to her favorite chair in the room. He kneels down in front of her, "I'll be right back."

She grabs his arm, "I'll be right outside the door, Mom."

She pats his arm, "Oh, alright."

He walks briskly past the nurse, "A moment, please." He says sternly, he opens the door, leaves it ajar as he and Nancy walk out into the hall, "Has the Doctor changed her medication or has something else happened to her?" She stays silent, "Look Nancy, I've been dealing with her since I was a kid, I will not be shocked by anything you tell me."

"Yes he changed her mediation last week."

"Why? And why wasn't I informed of this?"

"She wasn't responding to her medication and…"

"Not responding, according to who?"

"The doctor," she says not able to meet his eyes.

"In other words he wrote it on her chart so he could prescribe another wonder drug, son of a bitch. Where is Tate? Is he here today?"

"No Bobby he's left the facility, it was Doctor Harvey that changed her meds."

"Doctor Harvey?" He glances at his mother, "She's roaming the halls, her room is a shambles, she looks a mess and if I wanted her to receive that kind of care, I'd hire a baby sitter for ten dollars an hour. I can't keep coming up here every other day. Now her medication has changed along with her doctor and no one thought it necessary to contact me about this."

"Bobby…"

He puts his hand up, "Save it." He says firmly.

His mother calls his name, "Bobby."

"Yes Mom, I'm still here." He enters the room, leaving Nancy in the hall; he closes the door behind him. He moves a chair next to her and sits down, taking her hand in his. "Bobby?" she says with surprise in her voice as if she just realized that he is next to her. "How are you?"

"Fine Mom, I'm fine."

Frances looks past him, "Where's Linda?"

"Linda's not here, she's with her family today."

"Her family?" she releases his hand. "Why didn't you go?"

He sits back in the chair, "Because it's over," _oh_ _shit_, he suddenly feels regret.

Frances hits him on the arm, "What did you do?"

"Do?" _Yeah Mom I'm really going to talk to you about my sex dreams. _He lies, "I met someone else."

"So you told her to leave."

"No I was honest with her and I told her that I met someone and she's moving out."

"Isn't that the way you started with Linda?" Frances shakes her head, "Bobby you're forty-four years old, when are you going to settle down?"

He mumbles, "Forty-five," he stands and scratches the back of his head. "Mom, can we please talk about something else?" She stares at him, "Please."

"You think that maybe she is the one?"

"I don't know, maybe."

Frances sits back in the chair, "I hope so, you're not getting any younger."

_Is she the one?_ He tilts his head and smiles thinking about her. Frances breaks his thought. "Bobby."

"Yeah," he says.

"Walk me to the cafeteria."

"Mom, you need…I mean maybe you should freshen up first."

Frances stands and walks over to the mirror, "Oh my," she turns abruptly, raising her voice in anger. "Why didn't you tell me my hair looked this way?"

"Take a quick shower and I'll take you to breakfast, I'm getting hungry."

As Frances showers, Bobby begins to clean her room. He picks up newspapers from two days prior, clothes, candy wrappers and soda cans. "What's with all the junk food?"

She finishes her shower, and when she leaves the bathroom, wrapped only in a towel, she proceeds to opens her top dresser drawer and pulls out her under garments. "Ah Mom," she turns quickly.

"Yes Bobby, I know you're there." She returns to the bathroom.

After breakfast in the cafeteria, he makes an appointment for a conference with Doctor Harvey. "I'll be back tomorrow, Mom. I have an appointment with Doctor Harvey."

Frances slips off her shoes, sits down and puts on her slippers, "I don't like him Bobby."

He scrubs his face as he gazes around the room, "Mom."

"Yes Bobby."

He crosses her arms, "Where are you hiding them?" She walks over to the window. He walks behind her and places his hands on her shoulder. She reaches up and holds on to his hand. "Mom where are they?"

She looks back at him, walks to her dresser, opens the bottom drawer and takes out an envelope. She hands it to him. He shakes his head, "You are still as stubborn as you were thirty years ago." He opens the envelope and he counts up to fourteen pills inside. "Mom, I have talked with the doctor about the change in your meds, I forgot to tell you. Please, you have to take them, ok."

He removes two pills, places them in her hand then pours her a glass of water and she takes her medication. He stuffs the envelope in his breast pocket, leans down and kisses her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow. Get some rest." She grabs his arm. He turns; Frances holds his face in her hands and kisses him in return.

He finds Nurse Vinton has remained outside the room, "She has a pile of pills in her bottom drawer." He removes the envelope and places it in her hand. "Didn't it occur to you people that something was seriously wrong? I've only been here a few hours and I know that she hates her new doctor and with that she will not take the medication that he has given her."

"Bobby so many things have changed here in the past year."

"I can see that," he looks up and down the hall. "The place looks like shit." They walk down the hall back to the lobby.

"I could have called for the Doctor but then all he would have done is give her a sedative and put her to bed."

Nodding his head, "Yes, you're right and that wouldn't have solved anything. If I seemed a little nasty before toward you, I apologize."

"I understand, I honestly do."

"I'm gonna have to make some phone calls and find another place for her."

"I'll keep my eye on her."

"I would appreciate that, thank you."

Bobby returns to his car, checks the time. "Bernie should be in."

"_Doctor White's office."_

"Good morning Christine, its' Bobby Goren is Bernie available."

"_Sure Bobby, one moment please."_

He starts up the car as the music begins to play, "_Hey ole Buddy, more dreams?"_

"No I'm at Dell Warren. The second time in four days, I've had to come up here. I realize you recommended it and five years ago, it was a marvelous place but……………….this place is turning to shit. She is not being cared for properly; they don't seem to care anymore, except for one nurse. In the last six months two of her doctors have resigned, I'm afraid to find out why. Anyway….you had spoken to me last month about a place closer to the city."

"_Yes Carmel Ridge."_

"What are the chances of getting Mom in there?"

"_Let me make a few phone calls."_

"Thanks, man I really appreciate this."

"_Not a problem, talk to you later."_

**Back to the City **

It is after nine, when he arrives in Manhattan. He dreads parking his car anywhere in this city. He usually leaves it home and takes a cab. He enjoys walking the streets of New York, especially in the fall. He passes by four garages and then it hits him. _Park at 1PP_, _you have to go back there sometime today_. He pulls into the visitors' parking lot, flashes his credentials and is admitted. He walks toward the elevator then decides to pay another visit to the Ogden home.

This time he does indeed find former Detective Sergeant Ogden at home, after his half hour conversation with Ogden; he discovers that Kendall did indeed work there in 2006 for three months. He used false ID papers, using the name Chris Knight. "I had to let him go." Ogden says. "He had a great deal of knowledge, however he would constantly argue with the customers."

**One Police Plaza **

The elevator ride up to the eleventh floor goes by quickly. The door opens and he walks out, head held high. She is sitting at her desk when he walks through the squad room. She notices him then looks at her wristwatch. He smiles, "Hey I don't punch a clock."

She smiles in return, "I wasn't thinking that."

"Yeah sure," he clutches his case with both hands. "Had to help my Mom out with something," she keeps a straight face. _My Mom, great, why did you have to bring up the subject of Mom? I might not be a geek in her eyes, now she probably thinks I'm a Momma's boy. Shit, which is worse_. He stands erect, points to the vacant desk and chair across from her, "May I?"

She nods, "Sure," she points to the left. " Logan sits over there," Alex leans forward. "Temporary partner, remember."

He nods as he places his leather case on the desk, pulls out the chair and sits down across from her. He looks over his shoulder at Logan's empty chair, "Where is he?"

"Called in sick, there is a stomach virus going around here." She holds up five fingers, "Five detectives in the squad have gotten it." She shakes her head, "Hope I don't." She looks up and he is purposely avoiding her gaze.

He pulls the chair closer to the desk; "I had a talk with Ogden this morning. Kendall did indeed hold a position there last year. Ogden fired him because he was very rude to the customers. He shows off his intelligence, which usually makes people disagreeable."

Alex says surprisingly, "He used the name Kendall?"

"Ah, no," he flips open his case. "Knight, Chris Knight." His cell phone rings. He digs in his pocket, flips it open and checks the number. _Thank God, it's not Mom_. He holds up one finger, "Excuse me."

She stands up then whispers, "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

He nods his head, "Yes thank you, a little cream or milk. Whatever." He watches her as she walks past him. Forgetting for a moment that he has a phone call, _Is she the one_? He shakes his head, "Ah yes Goren."

"_Hey Bobby, it's Harry. We received an anonymous phone call this morning, a man called and left this message. I saw the photos on the news and I believe that the man you are looking for Howard Kendall lives in my building. The address is 425 Granger Boulevard in the Bronx."_

Alex returns and she notices him scribbling an address. She sets down the cup. He nods and mouths the words, "Thank you." He returns to his phone call, "Alright I'll check it out, hope it's not a waste of time. Talk to you later." He closes the phone and returns it to his pocket. As he sits back in the chair, he picks up the coffee cup. Takes a quick sip, "Oh man, don't you people ever clean out the pot." He sets it down. "Coffee leaves oil sediment and if you……….." he sets the cup down. "Never mind."

He slowly looks up and she is smiling, "So is it a secret." He is fixated on her eyes, _maybe she is the one?_ "Bobby, are you alright?"

"Yes, I was just thinking about something," he absentmindedly takes another sip of coffee. Alex laughs at the look on his face, "After awhile you get use to it." She says.

"I doubt that, anyway the phone call was a tip on where I….we may find Kendall. That is if you want to go for a ride with me?" _Show off my car. That might impress her. Show off my car? Oh, man. Shit Goren, listen to yourself. _

She immediately stands, "Come on let's go."

He smiles at her enthusiasm, as they exit the elevator in the garage Bobby turns to the right, Alex to the left. "I'll drive," she says.

He takes his keys from his pocket, "No I'll drive."

"I don't mind driving Bobby."

"What kind of car do you drive?"

She points, he mumbles, "A Toyota. You drive your own vehicle when you're on duty?"

"No, on the job I drive," she walks behind a Ford Explorer. "This, why? Why do you ask? What do you drive?"

He points this time, "That." She walks slowly toward the red car that glistens under the light. "Wow, a thunderbird I love these old cars, they have so much more character then the cars they make today." She doesn't notice his intent look as she slowly walks around the car, "What year is this?"

_I wish I had the balls to grab you by the arms and tell you that you are making me crazy. I barely know you but I know that I love you. _He turns his gaze from her and chuckles. _Then she'll call Bellevue and Mom and I can spend the weekend together at Dell Warren. _"Bobby."

"Huh?"

"What year is this?"

"1955, friend of mine helped me to restore it." He watches her attentively, _impressed or not, there is no way in hell I'm driving this to the Bronx_. "You know on second thought Alex, we are going to the Bronx," he replaces the keys in his pocket. "You can drive."

**TBC**


	6. Goren and Eames

**Chapter Six**

**Goren and Eames**

They walk side by side to the SUV; she hits the button on the key chain and the door unlocks. He leans over and opens the door for her. "Thank you," she turns and smiles at him. He stands motionless for a moment drinking in her scent. She enters the vehicle and he closes the door.

After a few long strides he is on the passenger side, he then gets in. He buckles up as she starts the car. "A few years ago I did that for a woman, she said and I quote," he points his finger in the air. "What do you think I'm too helpless to open my own door? Let me tell you I was stunned."

"To me, there is nothing wrong with nice manners." She pulls the car out of the spot, "So Bobby what's the address."

He flips open his leather case, shuffles some papers, "425 Granger Boulevard in the Bronx."

A few minutes of uncomfortable silence, "Traffic seems light today." Alex says. The SUV stops at a red light, she turns to face him, he is staring straight ahead. "Is you Mom alright?" she asks.

"Huh, oh. Yes, she's alright. The thing is I need to find her another place to," he clears his throat. "Live, where she is now, it's ah not being maintained properly." He points, "Lights green."

"Oh," she moves forward with the traffic, "Does she live in the city?"

"No, no," he says shaking his head. "She lives upstate, upstate New York, very nice area. The um, place I would like to get her into is closer to the city."

"Is she a widow?"

"Yes and no, they were divorced when I was eleven, he died ten years ago." He says coldly. He positions himself to face her, "Look I'm sorry about the car thing, it's just that I never drive it in the city. I take a cab in and then walk if I can. The only reason it was parked at the station was that I had just returned from seeing my Mom and it would have been very time consuming to drive back to Brooklyn, get a cab then……….."

"Hey," she says with a lilt in her voice. "It's alright I was just joking before about the time thing. I honestly understand about the car, I meant what I said about it. It is a beautiful car and if I owned one….I'd treat it the same way."

"Thanks for understanding."

"So you gonna let me drive it?" Silence, "Bobby?"

He chuckles, "Kidding, sure anytime, anytime at all."

"Hey we're here and low and behold there is a place to park." She pulls into the apartment parking lot. They exit the vehicle and Bobby opens the lobby door, he steps aside to let her enter first. He stops at the mailboxes and checks each name. He taps, "This one 3 A."

Alex gives him a mystified look, "What are you psychic?"

_At times, yes I am_. He shakes his head, "Carson, it was his step fathers name."

She presses the buzzer, no answer. "The landlord, or apartment manager maybe they're home."

"And which button would that be?" he asks.

"I don't know," they hear and see someone approaching them. Alex immediately takes out her shield. "Morning," she says. "I'm Detective Eames this is," she looks up at him. "Agent Goren. Could you direct us to the landlord or apartment manager?"

"That would be me, I'm the apartment manager. Is there a problem?"

Bobby opens his case and holds a photo of Kendall, "Have you ever seen this man?"

"Sure that's um Dave Carson, he's in apartment 3-A."

Alex shakes her head in amazement. "When was the last time you saw him?"

"Gees, I don't know last month maybe. He comes and goes very quietly."

Bobby nervously knocks on the door, as he does it opens. Alex draws her weapon, he does also, and slowly he opens the door. He enters first. They stand in wonder at the sight. Piles and piles of newspapers and magazines. To one side are toys, board games, a few bicycles and to the other clothes. Children's clothes, some folded others hanging up. They take quick glances at each other. "Holy shit!" he says.

They holster their weapons.

"Couldn't have said it any better myself." He takes a step forward she follows in his tracks. The feeling in the room is disturbing but she has a sense of confidence in the man that she is with; maybe it's the fact that he is six foot four but it's more than that. A small path seems to connect the other rooms in the apartment. "So this is what a psychopath's apartment looks like."

"Wow," he says like a child. He points ahead, "You think if we follow that path it will lead us to the kitchen or the bedroom."

Alex shivers, "Gees I don't think I want to see his kitchen, not to mention his bedroom."

He chuckles, "It's probably cleaner that yours, he doesn't live here."

She follows him, he scans the room then he turns to face her, "Tell me, tell me what you see?" he stretches out his arms.

_You bastard you're testing me_, she smiles.

_Come on Alex I know, you know the answer._

She looks around the room, "His past."

"Exactly, he despises his past so much," Alex finishes his sentence, "But he isn't able to let it go." He continues to walk through the apartment with Alex close behind. He stops and points down, "Look, it's a town made out of Lego's." He looks closer, "No dust."

A few more steps and they come upon the bedroom. Bobby draws his weapon and once again, he slowly opens the door. They find Howard Kendall lying on a cot with his arms across his chest and a grin on his face. Bobby holsters his weapon, takes a few steps then suddenly he kicks the cot, "You fuckin' coward……….damn you…………you son of a bitch!"

"Bobby I'm sorry."

He turns to her and makes a gesture with his fingers, "This close, I was this close." He begins to pace around the room.

"Well I guess he's done." Alex says nonchalantly.

He abruptly turns and she backs up, he stares out past her, "Did I say something?" she says. He continues to stare, "Hey Bobby what is it?"

"He's done, of course……………he's done!" He turns his body toward the door and takes a few steps. Once again, he turns to face her. "Don't you get it, he's done. What time is it?"

"You keep saying that………."

He touches her forearm. "What time is it?"

She checks her watch, "It's one thirty, why?"

He speaks as if she is not in the room, "One-thirty, he usually sets them off between two-thirty and three, we have an hour." He steps forward then back, holding the nape of his neck with his hand, "He's gonna blow the place up."

"Are you sure?" she says excitedly.

"Does it really matter whether I am or not? It fits, all of this fits," he paces around her. "He has nothing more to do and him….along with all his belongings will be gone forever as if he never existed in the first place."

Alex notifies the bomb squad and while they wait for their arrival Goren and Eames knock on doors, ten apartments and no one is home. No more than ten minutes pass when they meet up with members of the bomb squad. Bobby informs them of Kendall's previous time line.

Goren and Eames back track down the hallway on the third floor, Bobby hears a sound emanating from behind a door. "Alex come here," he waves her over. She walks back toward him and they both hear the sound.

She pulls on his jacket sleeve, "Come on Bobby, I'm not risking my ass for a cat." She proceeds to walk away from him. He stares lost in the site, _and a very nice ass it is_. He shakes his head, _Stop that_!

He walks away from the door, "Shhhhhhh Cosmo." Bobby stops again, Alex notices, "What now?"

"There is someone in there." He points at the door.

"Yes. I know a cat." She takes a few steps forward. "We already knocked on that door Bobby."

"A cat yes but unless the cat has learned to speak English there is a girl in there. Knock on the door." He steps aside.

The cat meows again, "Cosmo be quiet."

Alex knocks, "This is the police open the door."

He taps her arm, "This is the police open the door, why don't you just shoot out the lock."

She steps back and gestures with her hand, "You do it then."

He waves his hand, "No I think it's better coming from you, I'm sorry." He stands clutching his leather case, "Besides if you were a little girl would you open the door to a strange man," he smiles as he gestures for her to try again.

"You're not that strange," Bobby laughs heartily, Alex takes a deep breath, knocks once again, "Honey my name is Alex and I'm a police officer, there is a problem in the building and we," she looks at him and smiles. "My partner and I are escorting every one out of the building, please open the door."

They hear the cat meow and then the door opens. The little girl looks up at them sheepishly. "Hi, as I said before my name is Alex and this is Bobby. What is your name?"

"Ashley and this is Cosmo."

**Outside**

"Captain Ross," Ross turns. "Yes."

A tall gray haired man extends his hand, "I'm Harrison Long."

"It's…I was going to say a pleasure but………"

"We can't find it, Captain." Sergeant Gleason no sooner says Captain that the sound that they have been dreading is heard. Everyone turns as fire engulfs much of the building. Ross shakes his head, "The son of bitch was right."

"He usually is," says Long.

The two gentlemen look at each other then glance around the crowd, "Where are Goren and Eames?" Ross asks.

No one answers, no one knows.

**TBC**

A/N: To you cat lovers out there. I would never want any harm to come to any living being.


	7. Survivors

**Chapter Seven**

**Survivors**

Linda calls his cell and then his home once more as her friend Jackie drives her back to New York. She closes the phone, "He's not home."

"I thought you told him Sunday."

"I did," she looks out the car window. "I just want to get my things and my dog now."

"Linda?" Jackie asks as she finds a place to park near his apartment. "I know you're parents bought that story you told them but come on this is me."

"What are you talking about?" Linda gets out of the car; Jackie jogs to catch up to her. "Tell me the truth. He was screwing around with someone else, wasn't he?"

Linda turns abruptly, her friend steps back, "No, he wouldn't do that to me. He wasn't committed to me like I was to him."

**Outside Kendall's Apartment**

Mayhem outside is an understatement. Once the fire is out and the engineers inspect the ruin will the rescue team venture into the building to search for survivors.

**Inside**

Ashley coughs as she opens her eyes to darkness; she feels around to find out what is causing the pain on her leg. She tries to lift it herself but she isn't able to. She calls their names, "Alex, Bobby," no answer. "Guys where are you?"

She hears Alex, "Here honey. I'm here." Alex sits up, reaches out and is able to touch her.

"There's something on my leg," she says close to tears.

Alex holds Ashley's hand; "It is so dark in here. I wish I had a flashlight."

"Here," a light shines on them. Alex turns to face him; she laughs aloud as she shakes her head. "I should have known." She is able to position herself in front of Ashley and move the three pieces of ceiling tile. Behind them, they hear a groan. Alex turns, "Bobby are you hurt?"

He shines the light on his leg, "You can say that." Sticking out from his calf is a piece of metal. As he tires to move his leg, he groans. The sharp object has gone through his calf and is embedded in the floor.

Alex moves closer to him and examines the wound, "Should I pull it out?"

"Normally I would say no, but..." he shines the light up to the ceiling and hanging maybe ten feet from his head is another piece of metal, larger than the one in his leg. Alex looks up, "Oh my God."

She grabs the object, he sits up too quickly and groans, "Wait, wait a minute. I need something to..." She draws her gun and takes out a bullet, "Here bite on this."

He laughs and groans at the same time, "With my luck I'll swallow it." He places the flashlight on his chest and positions it so Alex can see. She grabs onto the object once again, "Wait," he puts his hand up. "I need something to hang on to." He reaches around and finds a large piece of wood. He nods, "Ok go ahead."

"Are you sure?"

"No….Yes, I'm sure."

She grabs the object once again and pulls as hard as she can; Bobby expels a loud shriek and then silence. She pulls it out.

"Is he dead?" Ashley asks.

Alex caresses his face, "No honey he just passed out, help me to move him. We have to pull him as far away from that," Alex looks up. "As possible." Alex picks up the flashlight and places it in her pocket. They both grab him under his arms, "Ok Ashley with all your strength, pull!"

They manage to move him an inch or two, "Damn Bobby you're heavy." He suddenly wakes and is able to move, with them pulling and him crawling, they get him out of harms way.

"Ashley," Alex takes the flashlight from her pocket. "Here, you hold the flashlight, Bobby give me your tie."

"My, my we do love to give orders."

"You better believe it."

He hands her his tie, "Ashley shine the light on the wound." She grabs his pant leg and tries to rip it, "Damnit."

He taps her shoulder, "Here," she looks up and smiles. "Use this." He hands her a knife, she cuts the cloth and uses his tie to wrap the wound.

**Outside**

The engineers arrive and begin to inspect the building; the back is completely gone however, the front seems stable. They give the ok for the rescuers to enter.

**Inside**

Ashley feels a chill, "I'm cold, it's getting cold in here."

Bobby sits up and removes his jacket "Here, honey." Alex places the jacket around her and she almost disappears. "Alex let me have the flashlight."

She jabs him on the arm and he takes it from her. He shines the light around their surroundings. "Well we seem to be stuck in a ten by ten cubicle. We were on the second floor when it went off. I don't think we went down it seems that the blast came from behind us." He shines the light around the area once more. "That wall looks as if it may have come from above or it was pushed forward, oh hell I don't know." He tilts his head, "I don't hear anything, do you?" he says with a raspy voice.

"No it sounds awfully quiet, maybe they can't get in yet and maybe you should lie down and take it easy."

"I'm alright," he shivers. "Jesus, it's hurts more now then before." He reaches down to touch the wound. "It's throbbing."

"Bobby, give me the flashlight." Alex peels up the tie and looks at the wound, "Bobby I see red streaks extending from the wound, and pus is draining." She looks closer, "It's starting to get infected." She touches his forehead, then unbuttons three buttons on his shirt.

"What are you doing?" he says warily.

"You feel warm," as she touches his chest, he shivers again. "You're running a fever." She sits down next to him. He shivers against her, "You feel a chill?"

"Yes," he says his voice quivering.

Alex takes off her coat and snuggles in next to him draping the garment over them. He flashes a smile that she cannot see. He gently rubs her shoulder. "It was Kendall, Kendall that cowardly little prick; he was the one that called. Anonymous," he scoffs. "He called knowing that I would be the one to come here looking for him. Just to make me look like a fool."

"You are not a fool." She pauses. "I have to admit something to you," she unconsciously looks up well aware that she cannot see his face. "I didn't think that there was a bomb."

"I was hoping I was wrong."

She places her hand on his chest patting it, "It wasn't your fault."

He squeezes her lightly she responds by placing her head on his chest. "I should have known, I should have known it was him. All these years and now someone in this city sees the guy." _My mind was elsewhere_.

They hear Ashley stir; Bobby shines the light in the direction of the sound. Alex sits up and follows the light. "Ashley," no answer. "I think she fell asleep," Alex says.

"You know Alex, I just realized something. What was she doing home alone?"

"I don't know. We never got a chance to ask her." Alex lies back down and snuggles in once again. He absentmindedly kisses the top of her head. She flashes a smile that he cannot see. Suddenly she sits up, "My cell phone," she begins looking through her coat, "Your cell phone."

"It was in my hand at the time," Bobby responds.

Alex stops looking through her coat, "Yes that's right a cell phone rang," she chuckles. "We have the same ring tone, how weird is that? and …" She lies down, both disheartened, fully aware that their cell phones are most likely under the rubble. Alex says with confidence, "They'll find us, Bobby. They'll find us. We survived the explosion and we'll get out of here."

**TBC**


	8. The Rescue

**Chapter Eight**

**The Rescue**

"Anyway," she says.

"Anyway, anyway what?"

"I don't know it's just a conversation starter."

He starts laughing; she pokes him lightly on the side. "What?"

"This is the police open the door." She remains silent. "What did you think? When you said that, the door would miraculously just open up?"

She sits up and says with a defiant tone, "You do have something against the NYPD."

"No, not at all," he tries to sit up, forgetting about his leg for a moment. "Damn that freakin' hurts." He gingerly touches the wound. "What was I going to say," he pauses. "Yes, I remember. I think it's you…. You have a touch of indifference about some of your fellow officers."

She crosses her arms, "I do not…." She drops her arms and lies back down. "I suppose I do."

Bobby rests his head on his hand, "Some people put on a gun and brandish a badge and they think that they can do anything they want. And that's not right. I don't care who you are, you can be the Governor of New York and if I think that you've done something wrong I'll move mountains to get to the truth. Unfortunately, that doesn't make me very popular with many people." He puts his arm down and rests his head on it. "There's one thing that I've learned in my life is that people are capable of anything."

He flips on the flashlight. "It's hard for me to talk to someone when I can't see their face." She smiles and takes the light from him, shining it under her chin. He laughs. "I know it's easy to go along with the crowd, I've never been that way. And I guess I never will." He lies down staring up into the darkness.

"Maybe we should save the battery," Alex says as she turns off the light. She lies down next to him. "I love being a cop but sometimes I think I try to be someone I'm not. I've had partners that I know for a fact did not feel confident about having me next to them. They didn't care about my abilities."

"Is that the problem between you and Logan?"

"No, Mike is a bit of a hot head but he is very honest and I like him. He doesn't take any crap from anyone. However, as partners, we just don't click. Besides, he's pissed off that yet another partner that he has gotten to know, leaves him. He's going on his third partner in three years." She hears him chuckle. "What, Oh I remember what you said about your partners, Bobby."

"I know that feeling but like I said….I do irritate people, I know that. During the past six months working only on the Kendall case, I have worked on my own. I thought I would enjoy it," he places his hands behind his head. "I don't, I like to discuss things with someone and get their ideas. Not that I always agree with them but…."

Alex interjects, "I enjoyed working with you, except for the fact that we got blown up." She laughs and so does he.

"I'm so sorry Alex. I…."

"Hey you don't have to apologize for anything if you didn't figure out that he planted a bomb we would have been searching throughout that apartment and most likely we wouldn't be talking to each other now."

"Thank you."

She caresses his arm, "You're very welcome."

"Anyway," he says.

"Anyway, anyway what?"

"I don't know," he starts to laugh and then a groan expels from him.

"Bobby, are you alright?"

"Yeah, well no. You wouldn't think that your leg would hurt when you laugh….guess what?" She remains silent as he moves his leg in the hope that the throbbing would desist. "It does, shit man!" He moves it again and the throbbing ceases. He exhales a long breath. "That's a little better."

"Bobby, I'm sorry. I wish there was something that I could do."

"Don't be sorry," he says gasping for air.

"Come on lie down and take it easy." He does as she asks. "Relax, try and relax."

They stay silent for a moment and then he asks, "So, was it hard for you, growing up with your Dad being a cop?"

"Where did that come from? How did you know that my Dad was a cop? Huh, because I'm a woman and it was the only way to get my Dad to notice me that I joined the force."

"First don't put words in my mouth second are you saying that because it's true or because other people have been telling you that." He pauses for a moment, "I have something to confess. I did a little research, about you. I'm sorry. I was just curious."

"It's ok," she nudges him. "I checked you out also." After a quick laugh, she exhales loudly, "Guess what?"

"I'm afraid to say what?"

"Don't be, I lied. I never checked you out." She once again lays her head on his chest as they laugh. "You want to know something," she continues without waiting for a response. "It took me a long time to admit to the fact that I wanted to be a cop. After college I went through all kinds of jobs but in the back on my mind I knew that being a cop was the only career for me."

He changes his position, "You never answered my question. Was it hard growing up with a cop for a Dad?"

"The worst time was when I started dating." She laughs aloud remembering.

"Why are you laughing? Did you have to do a lot of sneaking around as a kid?"

"No, guys never wanted to come to my house, to me he was just Dad but for some reason teenage boys don't like cops." He laughs then a severe pain goes through him, "Damnit."

She holds him as the pain dissipates, "How about your Dad was he a cop or a fed?"

"No….my Dad was an ass."

"Gees Bobby I'm…I'm sorry, I didn't………….."

He lightly caresses her arm, "Don't apologize, it doesn't bother me anymore."

"MEOW."

They stay silent for a moment, he grabs her hand, "Did you hear that?"

Alex sits up then shines the light, "Yes I did," she points to her right. "I think it came from over there."

"No I think it came from back there," he points behind. "Let me have the flashlight." She gives him the light he turns slowly and when he shines the light they see two little eyeballs staring at them, they shudder for a moment.

"Creepy," Alex says. "What was the cat's name?"

Before he answers, they hear Ashley's voice, "Cosmo, Cosmo."

Bobby nods his head, "Cosmo."

Alex pushes him lightly on the arm and whispers, "No shit."

"MEOW."

"Ashley, call to him again." Bobby says.

"Cosmo," Ashley calls to him again.

Bobby shines the light in the direction of the sound and that is when they realize that there is a small hole in the rubble behind them. Neither says a word they just look at each other. The cat finally steps through the hole and moments later, he is purring and snuggling in Ashley's arms.

Alex takes the flashlight and makes her way toward the hole. The only part of her body that she can get through is one arm and her head. "I can't get through, the hole is too small." As she pulls herself out she exclaims, "Ouch, Damnit."

Bobby says fearfully, "What? Alex what's the matter?"

"I cut my arm on something." She shines the light on the wound. "It's a scrap, but damn it hurts." She crawls back in between Bobby and Ashley.

"Ashley can you hand me my jacket?"

The girl crawls over to him, "Here…I can do it, Bobby."

Bobby searches through his pockets, "Do what?"

"Go through the hole."

He finds what he has been searching for, "Alex take this." He hands her his handkerchief. She wraps her wound, "Thanks."

All of a sudden, Bobby says, "You go through the hole? No, that is not a good idea, Ashley."

"You were gonna let me do it." Alex says.

"First of all, I didn't ask you to do that, which was your idea. Second, you're an adult and she's a child." Alex shines the light around the room; Bobby can see the faces of the other two people in their little world. "I guess I'm out numbered, huh?" The females stay silent. "Ashley you take the flashlight and go slowly through the hole. When you get to the other side, sit down and look. Do not stand up and walk anywhere. Tell us what you see."

Alex leads the way using the flashlight as their guide. "Ashley be careful." The little girl replies, "I will." The ten-year old crawls through the hole, with an inch to spare all around. She sits up, then Alex hands her the light. She shines it to the left, right and then up." She gasps, "Ashley what is it? Are you alright?"

She peers through the hole, "Guys there is a window, I can see a window."

Alex looks back to Bobby, "Did you hear that?"

"Can she look out the window?" Bobby asks as he crawls closer to the hole, holding the cat in his arms. "I think I'm gonna sneeze," and indeed he does.

Alex turns to him, "Bless you. Are you allergic to cats?"

"Thank you and yes I am."

Alex smiles then turns her attention to Ashley, "Can you get to the window?"

"Yes I can."

"Ashley," Alex says. "Walk very slowly to the window."

"Alex, Bobby I think I'm in someone's apartment."

"Ashley can you open the window?"

Silence for a minute or two, "It won't open," she says with a strain in her voice. "It's stuck."

"Ashley is there something on the floor that you can use to smash the glass?" Bobby asks.

She does not respond immediately, and then they hear, "Yes, I found a piece of wood."

"Ashley be careful," Alex says. "Stand to the side of the window before you break the glass." They hear glass break. "Ashley can you see anything?"

"Alex," she says excitedly, "Someone heard it, a man waved at me."

He yells, "Are you alone?"

"No, there are two police detectives here with me."

"Try and be patient and will get you out of there, ok."

Ashley nods at first, "Yes, we will." Ashley crawls back through the hole and she, Alex and Bobby hug.

Alex and Bobby exhale simultaneously, "Thank Christ for that."

"I'll second that," Alex says. "I suddenly have a new likeness for cats."

He takes her hand and squeezes it lightly. "Yeah, me too."

**Outside**

A firefighter doing a routine walk around the building heard the glass break and waved to Ashley. He jogs to his CO and informs him that he has seen and heard a survivor who is accompanied by two police detectives.

Ross smiles and shakes his head, "Thank God for that."

Carefully with the engineers to guide them, the rescuers clear through the rubble and all three, make that four are rescued. They are taken to a near by hospital.

**TBC**

A/N: I have read articles and have looked at many pictures and from what I have seen and read, it is very easy for one part of a building to be stronger than another is. Many times, people have been rescued under and behind piles of rubble.


	9. The Day After

**Chapter Nine**

**The Day After**

**Saint Peter's Hospital**

He opens his eyes to a familiar face. "Hey," she says.

"Hey yourself, are you alright?"

She tilts her head and smiles, "Yes Bobby I'm alright."

"Am I alright?" he says.

"Yes, you're fine."

He takes her hand, "Is…is it still there?" he says tentatively.

She gives him a puzzled look, he gestures with his head, she looks down. "Yes Bobby your leg is still there."

He exhales, "Good now I can look down, I had a dream they took it and I was hobbling around the hospital trying to find it."

She laughs as she squeezes his hand. "I'm sorry Bobby."

"No it's fine I like the way you laugh."

She pulls the chair closer to the bed then sits down. "I take it you haven't seen your doctor yet?"

"No you're the first human being I've seen. What day is it?"

"Saturday afternoon the day after, you've been sleeping since you got here."

He sits up slowly as a low groan escapes his lips, "How is Ashley and the cat?"

"Both are fine, her parents came by to pick her up this morning and social services were there to greet them."

"Jesus, why?"

"Well, we did wonder why she was home alone, it seems that they have a gambling problem and will leave her on her own for days at a time."

He shakes his head in disgust, "Such a sweet little girl." He notices then remembers, "How's you arm?"

"They gave me a tetanus shot when I arrived, no fever or infection."

"That's good to hear," he reaches behind and tries to move the pillow, Alex lends a hand. "Thanks," he sits back. "Any casualties besides Kendall?"

"No, thank God and the only ones in the building at the time were us."

Alex turns as she hears the door open eyeing a rotund nurse. Alex stands. "You can stay Miss," the nurse says. "I have to check his vitals." The nurse performs her duties, "No fever and your heart rate and BP are normal." He watches her attentively as she positions a syringe and injects the liquid inside into the injection site on the IV tube, "What, what's that?"

She smiles at him, "Another dose of an antibiotic." She tosses the syringe into the hazardous waste can, "Are you feeling any pain?"

"It's throbbing a little," he reaches down and rubs his leg.

She checks the chart, "The doctor will be here shortly but I can give you a percocet if you want."

He hesitates for a moment before answering, nodding his head, "Why should I be in pain, OK."

"Be right back."

"I'll be here."

Alex stands next to the bed, "I'd better go," she points at him. "You look tired."

"Thanks for visiting." _Thanks for visiting God you're such an idiot ask her damnit_. _If she says no, she says no_. She turns to leave, he calls her name, "Alex," she turns back around. "Yes Bobby what is it?"

"I hope I'm not being too presumptuous but when I get out of here…I'd like….Would you have dinner with me?"

"Yes," she smiles sweetly. "I would love to have dinner with you." She lightly pats his cheek. He smiles, _that wasn't so hard_. He looks up at her as he raises his hand and traces the outline of her chin with his thumb. As he caresses her cheek, she looks down and their eyes meet, she leans down and they kiss.

She straightens up and smiles, "I'm going back to my room," she takes a hold of his hand. "And you do look tired. My Dad is coming by in an hour to pick me up."

"You get to go home already?"

Nodding her head. "Yes," she leans down and kisses his cheek. "I'll pop in before I leave." As she grabs for the door handle she suddenly stops. "Bobby," she turns to face him.

He looks up, "What Alex."

"Not to be pushy but I'd like you to meet my Dad."

_Oh man meet the Dad already, no matter how old they are they always want you to meet their parents. _"I'd like that," nodding his head. "See you later."

Alex and John Eames did indeed drop in before they left the hospital. When she opens his door, she finds him sitting up reading. He gives her a smile as he lays the book down on his lap. "It's good to see you."

"You look better."

"It's the drugs, I think. They would make anyone feel better."

The two visit with him for close to an hour, both secretly wondering why no one else has come by to see him. Then suddenly the door opens and four people, three men and one woman walk into the room He smiles at them, "How did you guys find out?"

Bernie responds, "It was on the news. Leave it to you and we'd never even know you were here."

Alex and John have moved to the other side of the bed. "Alex, you remember Bernie."

Alex nods, "Hi Bernie, it's good to see you again," before Bobby has a chance to speak, Alex says. "This is my father John, Dad this is Bernie White."

Bernie walks around the bed and extends his hand, "It's nice to meet you."

Bobby continues with the introductions, "Alex and John Eames this is Lewis Dixon," he catches Alex's eye. "He's the one who help me rebuild the Thunderbird."

Lewis says shyly, "Hi, it's nice to meet you."

Alex speaks, "Dad that was the car I was telling you about." She looks to Lewis. "That is one beautiful car, who did most of the work you or Bobby?"

Lewis stuffs his hands in his pockets, "Well…."

Bobby interjects, "He did, I only worked on it during the weekends." Bobby points, "And these are the Reilly's, Andy and Rachel."

They shake hands, "Andy is my oldest friend," Bobby feels a twinge of pain and it shows on his face. "We've been through a lot together." Andy remains silent, smirking at the man whom he has known since the second grade.

His visitors remain for another half hour, they continue conversing and then Alex notices that Bobby has suddenly become quiet. She moves closer to the bed, taking his hand, "Hey," she shakes his hand. "Are you alright?"

Nodding as he smiles, "Yeah I'm just getting tired."

Alex stands erect and walks into the middle of the room, in a commanding tone of voice she says, "Hey everybody. I think we need to let Bobby get some rest."

His visitors wish him a speedy recovery and one by one, they leave.

John extends his hand, "Bobby it was a pleasure to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you sir."

"Alex, honey I need to use the bathroom before we leave."

"Ok Dad."

John leaves the room, "Ah…. he's not so scary." Bobby says.

"Yeah well you're not 16 years old." Alex leans down and kisses his cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow." She straightens up. "Get some sleep."

"I will….now," he waves at her. "Go on home and get some rest yourself."

She smiles, "I will."

**The Next Day**

"Tomorrow, I get to go tomorrow. Thank God. Enough is enough I'm not use to sitting on my butt for days at a time." She remains silent. "Hey what's the matter?"

"Actually," she takes his hand in hers. "We did good in there, didn't we?"

He raises her hand to his cheek, "Yes we did."

"I was so scared," she says sheepishly.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of Alex," he expels a long breath. "I was scared too. I kept imagining the ceiling falling down on top of us." He lightly shakes her hand, which makes her look him in the eyes. "We took care of each other, we didn't panic."

Nodding her head in agreement Alex says, "We did keep cool heads and watch out for each other, all of us, hell even the cat helped."

He chuckles, "We kept talking trying to appease the other one." _I've never really opened myself up to anyone like that before_, _not even Linda_, _it felt good. "_And that's why we're here now, most of all we didn't try to dig through the rubble."

"Patience," Alex says. "I have to tell you something," she pauses. "Every few minutes I wanted to start digging but it would have been useless."

"Exactly and dangerous. Is that why you rushed to the hole?"

"Yes, when I saw that little hole I didn't want to wait anymore."

"I can understand that. If I could have moved quicker I might have beat you to it." She suddenly starts to cry, "Hey, hey what's wrong?"

"I wanted to leave, we heard the little cat meow and I wanted to leave."

"Most likely if we did leave Ashley and Cosmo would have survived I mean we weren't far from the apartment when the bomb went off."

"And what if I convinced you to leave. What if……….."

"Alex, Alex you can what if till the end of time. You were scared you wanted to get out the hell out of there. Don't feel guilty that you were thinking about surviving. To be honest with you I was certain that we had more time, I screwed up."

"No you didn't, Kendall was the one who is responsible and because of you…………"

He pulls her toward him, "Hey not just me, you too." She wraps her arms around him and they hold each other.

Alex says through tears, "We make a hell of a team."

He kisses the top of her head, "Yes I think we do."

**TBC**


	10. A Life Changing Decision

**Chapter Ten**

**A Life Changing Decision**

**The Next Week**

**Major Case Squad Room**

"Welcome back Detective," Captain Ross says as he and Alex approach the elevator simultaneously.

"Thank you Captain," Alex replies. "It seemed longer than two days. I make a terrible patient."

Ross chuckles, "I know what you mean." The door opens and he extends his arm, "After you."

"Thanks again," she walks into the elevator with Ross close behind. She presses the button to the eleventh floor. They stay silent as the car travels upward, stopping once for two uniformed officers to join them.

The door opens and once again, Ross stays behind so she may exit first. Her fellow detectives greet her as they walk side by side through the squad room. Looking at the empty chair across from her desk, she suddenly feels discouraged. She sits down hard, "Still, Logan and I………." She catches sight of Logan conversing with a woman with short red hair.

Ross turns, "No actually Logan's new partner has arrived," Ross says as he stuffs his hands in his pockets. "We worked in the same division once upon a time, I found out that she was looking for a new challenge and I asked her to join us." He calls to her, "Wheeler."

The freckled faced, red haired detective turns and flashes a smile. "Yes Captain."

He waves her over, "Could you please join us."

"Yes sir," she says.

"I'd like to introduce you to Detective Alex Eames."

The women shake hands and exchange pleasantries. Following close behind is Mike. "Eames, how are you feeling?"

"Good, I'm feeling good. Thanks for asking Mike. I was lucky I only cut my arm."

"I heard about that," Wheeler says. "Sounds to me like the two of you kept your heads in there."

"Yes we did," she nods in agreement. "We talked and took care of each other." She pauses, "People always wonder how they would react in a situation like that, I was pleasantly surprised, not only at myself but also Bobby," she chuckles. "And of course, Ashley and her cat."

Wheeler asks, "Her cat?"

"Yes Ashley's cat Cosmo showed us the way out."

"Have you heard from Goren?" Mike asks.

"Yes I have, Bobby's healing quite well. A metal piece pierced his leg, poor guy but it's healing just fine."

Mike sits on the edge of her desk, "Eames," he pauses. "Alex," speaking softly, he says. "I want to apologize to you for my behavior when we were working together. I wish I had an excuse for it but…………"

She pats his hand, "It's alright Mike I understand, I really do. Hey my partner cut out on me too and I wasn't as flexible as I should have been." She notices from the corner of her eye a familiar form approaching. She smiles as she checks her watch. "You're a little early for dinner; I mean I haven't even had lunch yet."

Logan stands and holds out his hand, "Goren."

Bobby shakes his hand, "Logan."

Ross is next to shake his hand, "It's good to see you," he then introduces Megan to Bobby. "How is the leg?" Ross inquires.

"Healing," he says as he positions himself to Alex's right side.

"So, Bobby," Ross asks. "Are you ready to go back to work?"

"No….not just yet, the doctor gave me the OK to return to work on Monday. Just as long as I don't do any running or stuff like that." He raises his eyebrows and smiles.

Ross pats Bobby on the back. "See you then." Ross leaves the group and heads for his office.

"Logan," Mike turns away as he hears his name.

"Yeah," he says as he takes a few steps forward.

"Phone for you. Line two."

Mike excuses himself and takes the call, moments later he cradles the phone, "Wheeler, come on let's go, the M.E. is waiting for us."

"Not that I'm not happy to see you," Alex frowns. "But being a police detective I have a suspicious mind." She crosses her arms, "What's going on, Bobby?"

"I didn't want to tell you over the phone, but I'll be a little late picking you up tonight. I have to drive upstate," he once again points to the empty chair across from her. She nods. He sits down and pulls the chair closer to the desk. "Anyway, Bernie was able to get Mom into that place I was telling you about and I'm moving her in today."

"When do you think you'll be back?"

He frowns, "I'm, not sure. By the time I get up there, pack up her stuff load it up, oh man." He takes the top off a deli-brewed coffee. As he lifts up the cup, he can see her smile. "I remembered about the coffee. I brought one for you if you like. I got it black because I don't know how you take your coffee."

He reaches across the desk and hands her the cup. "Thank you very much."

He takes a sip of coffee, "Ah it was nothing." She smiles as she takes a sip. _Yes it is, more than you know_.

"Anyway I should be back in the city by five," he frowns. "No more like six, I hope."

"You're going to do all that by yourself?"

"No," he leans across the desk. "Lewis is helping me."

"That's fine, just call me an hour before you're ready to come by and pick me up." She takes a sip of coffee, "In the Thunder-bird."

"Ah….the thunder-bird?" A cross look shows on her face, "Kidding, I'm kidding."

"Say it." She says sternly.

"Say what?"

"What you're thinking," she holds her hand up. "Wait I know….gee where can I take her that has its own garage but…………….."

He sets down the cup and sits back in the chair, "First of all I would never say GEE."

She laughs, "I suppose not."

"Any place in particular that you would like to go?" He picks up the cup and takes a sip of coffee, mumbling. "That has its own parking."

"I heard that."

"I know where we can go," he checks his watch. "I'd better get going." He stands and so does Alex. "Walk me to the elevator?"

"I think I can do that," she says.

They walk side by side through the squad room; he pushes the button on the elevator for the lobby. The door opens, he looks to his left and then right, she follows his movement. He leans down and grabs a quick kiss on the lips. "See you tonight."

"Hey," she says.

"What," he says before the door closes.

"Be careful." She catches his wink and then his smile.

He points to her, "You too."

**That Evening**

"Are you regretting this?"

"What? No, of course not." he says. "Why would you ask me that?"

"Because since the first day we met you have never been at a lose for words."

He sets down his fork, "I have a life changing decision to make." He exhales. "I have been offered………….."

She pushes her plate forward, "Great, you're leaving, aren't you? You're leaving the city."

He places his elbows on the table, "No." She interrupts him again, "That errand you ran today, it had nothing to do with your mother, did it?"

He rubs his eyes, "Actually." Once again, she doesn't let him finish. "I should have known."

"Would you be quiet for just a second and let me finish what I have to say." She refuses to look at him. He notices this. "Will you look at me when I'm talking to you, I'd rather not talk to your ear." She slowly turns her head and a look of sorrow is on her face. He reaches for her hand, she looks down and before she has a chance to move it, he says. "I have been offered a position in Major Case and since there is only one empty desk in the squad." Her eyes widen, she points to him and then herself. "You and me, partners?"

He nods, "So what do you think?" He sits back in the chair, "Should I?" Shaking his head he says, "You know maybe it's not such a good………." She leaves her chair and kisses him on the cheek. He looks up at her. "I don't think we can do that in the squad room."

Alex smiles as she returns to her seat, "I won't tell…if you won't tell."

He leans across the table, kisses her on the lips. "I can live with that."

**The End**

**Thank you all; you know who you are, for reading and your comments.**


End file.
